


Hunters and The Hunted

by R_Rolling



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Broken Bones, Corporal Punishment, Dark, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Tattoo, Gang Rape, Graphic Description, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sounding, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, Watersports, forced piercing, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: When Spencer, Derek, David, and Aaron get abducted by a sadistic group of unsubs will they make it out alive? What will happen when the pack picks Spencer to be their play toy?*This will be very, very, very sporadically updated.*
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/David Rossi, Spencer Reid/Unsub (Criminal Minds)
Comments: 98
Kudos: 429





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta all mistakes are my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer has been kidnapped again, but what happens when he realises most of his team is there with him?

One

Spencer Reid blinked hard, recoiling from the brightness of the room he was in. He knew immediately he had been kidnapped again. This time was different, he had come back to his apartment after a long day catching up on paperwork only to find the door to his apartment slightly cracked open. Spencer had pulled his gun and slowly opened the door, when he'd moved inside of his dark apartment to clear the living room someone dressed head-to-toe in all black had come out of the shadows, wrestling his gun away and subduing him with a hit to the back of the head before he had even had the chance to fire off a shot. 

Spencer groaned and tried to think back, they'd been away on a case in San Diego. A sadistic pack of unsubs were abducting multiple people at once and forcing them to play sadistic sex games, but once they arrived there hadn't been a break in the case for almost a week. There had been signs they'd discovered five days in to being on the case that proved the pack had hightailed it out of California the day after the BAU arrived. They'd stuck around an extra two days just in case but they'd gotten nothing. They had to leave California especially since it was done to just the boys for now. JJ was on maternity leave and they hadn't been able to train a replacement in time, and Prentiss' grandmother had passed away and she had to fly to London for the funeral. So the BAU was extremely short handed right now and they had no choice but to return home. While on the plane Garcia had called to tell them that the BAU office had received a threat that the pack was coming for the men of the BAU and there was no way to stop them. Spencer deduced that the pack had kidnapped him. 

A muffled grunt had Spencer spinning around to look back in horror. Derek, Aaron, and David were behind him, each was restrained naked to a steel chair, and they all had gags on. Spencer realised looking at them that he himself, was also totally naked and cuffed to a small hole in the floor. Spencer wanted to cry. This was too different from last time with Tobias, last time he was by himself with his whole team on the other end fighting tooth and nail to get him back. This time almost his whole team was here with him, Spencer knew he would do anything in his power to make sure his team didn't get hurt, and he knew, if this truly was the pack that had abducted him, that he had been picked to be the play toy. 

Spencer took a shuddering breath and desperately looked around the room for a something...anything that would tell him it wasn't the pack that had taken them. They were in a round metal room, almost like a big can. Spencer was dead center in middle, handcuffed to the floor. His team were about five feet behind him chained up as well. Spencer craned his head and saw a little metal toilet like what was in a prison cell, and a little showerhead. Neither was covered. The ceiling had row after row of industrial lighting making the room unbearably bright. The only true sign of anything distinguishable about the room was that the door wasn't a normal door. It was a ship door, with a large wheel instead of a door knob. If they were on a ship it would explain all the metal, if they were on land in a huge metal room like this there wouldn't be any place to actually hide it, but out on the sea? Unfortunately, Spencer figured the room was sound proof, because other than the sound of everyone's breathing he couldn't hear anything that gave away the sound of the ocean. 

Spencer looked as his team again, Aaron was struggling in his binds, trying futilely to get out. David was starting to shiver, it was extremely cold in here, and Derek was just sitting there, watching Spencer with a look in his eyes that made Spencer believe he knew exactly what was going on as well. Spencer remembered that the surviving victims of the pack had told them that when they woke up in the room that the 'Alpha' had spoken to them through a speaker system. Even though Spencer couldn't see a camera or speaker anywhere he gave it a try anyways. 

"What's going on?" He asked the room, holding his breath and desperately hoping he didn't get a response. 

"It's good to see you finally awake Spencer Reid" Spencer closed his eyes, he knew that voice. It was the voice of the man who had threatened the BAU. The Alpha of the pack. "Yes, you knew I would make good on my word. I always do. I couldn't get your whole team, but I think I got the most important parts, didn't I Spencer?" the voice chuckled darkly. "Well I wouldn't want to miss out on my flair for dramatics would I? You already know my name, but I'll give you the speech anyways." There was a pause before Alpha began to speak again, this time his voice even darker. 

"My name is Alpha, I'm in charge of this operation. I am going to explain the rules of the game and then you can chose to participate or not however, if you chose not to play, we will come in, rape you and kill your teammates before letting you go. Do you understand Spencer Reid?" 

Spencer shivered, he knew from his experience in interviewing the victims that this is exactly what the Alpha would do if he decided not to play. "Yes" Spencer said as firmly as he could muster. 

"Good. The rules of the game are simple. There will be thirty tasks for you to complete Spencer, they will be completely randomized. For each successful completion of a task you will get a reward, also randomized. The rewards range from medical supplies, to sustenance, to physical comforts. For every refusal or failed task there will be a punishment. The punishments come in three levels and since you have three teammates you can complete each punishment level three times." Spencer looked back in horror, he knew that the victims were forced to have sexual relations with each other but it didn't feel real to him, not his team. Anything but his team. "After the ninth punishment you will start permanently losing team members. Play to satisfaction and your team and yourself will leave here relatively unharmed, but that's only if you can complete all thirty tasks without fucking up too badly." 

"Now Spencer Reid do you chose to play the game?" 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer agrees to play the packs game, what will happen to him and the team now?

Two

"Yes" Spencer whispered hanging his head low. He was going to do anything, and he really meant anything to keep his team safe. Even if that meant playing a sadistic game as the victim. They already knew that the unsubs released their victims if they completed the game, they always kept their word on that, so all Spencer had to do was play the game and they would be home free. 

Suddenly, the big hull door swung open, creaking ominously the whole way. Out of the shadows came the biggest, most muscled black man he'd ever seen in his life. This guy made Derek look weak. He was a deep dark skin tone, almost blending into the darkness around him, as he stepped forward Spencer noticed first that he wore a big thick ski mask, and then he noticed that it was all the man wore. Completely nude and seeming to not care a single iota about it, the man stepped into the bright room revealing behind him five more people. Just like all the previous victims said there were. The other five men were all white, one had big thick tribal tattoos going down his left arm, the rest were unmarked. All were also completely nude bar their ski masks. The one with the tattoos had a large hunting knife strapped to his thigh, Spencer knew it would be a match for the deceased victims whom had their throats slit open. 

"Hello Spencer" the large dark man stepped forward "I am Alpha" he spoke with the same deep timbre that had explained the rules of the 'game'. "This is Beta" he motioned to the tattooed man. "The rest are Omegas" As if that was some sort of queue, one of the Omegas came over and released Spencers' wrist. Spencer flinched when the man grabbed his wrist and gently rubbed it. He needed to get it together, the team wasn't going to survive if he jumped at someone touching his wrist. "Spencer" Alpha stepped to him with a little cup in his hand "the game begins now, choose your first task" Spencer held his breath and reached a shaking hand up to the cup. He pulled a little slip of paper from the top and didn't look at it. "Read your task aloud" 

"F-french kissing?" Spencer stuttered, he barely had time to register his own words before the Alpha had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him against his body. 

"Not too bad for the first task" If not for the situation Alpha's voice would have been soothing, instead with this proximity it just made Spencer shiver. Without further pretense Alpha tugged Spencer into a tight embrace before claiming his mouth in a searing violation. Spencer gasped as the Alpha's tongue invaded his mouth, this wasn't a kiss, it was a parody of someone trying to lick his tonsils. Spencer had never been kissed like this before, all tongue and teeth and fear. One of the Alpha's large hands slapped down on Spencer's ass causing the smaller man to flinch, Spencer automatically reached up to try to push the Alpha away, but instead the Alpha used Spencer's positioning to his advantage. In one all encompassing move Spencer was hiked up into Alpha's arms. He had to hang on the other man's neck to keep his balance, but then the hand on his ass grabbed his thigh and yanked it upward. Spencer couldn't keep his other foot on the floor and soon found both legs wrapped around the Alpha's waist. Spencer didn't even want to think about where is genitals were, let alone the Alphas'. Spencer yanked his face away fighting to regain his breath, the Alpha took this moment to trail wet open mouthed kisses down the line of Spencer's neck. 

"You taste as delicate as you look" Alpha growled against his throat before biting the junction of his shoulder and neck. Spencer arched into the pain, freezing when the Alpha chuckled darkly. "Like a little pain pet? This should be fun" Spencer hung limp in Alpha's arms as the man ravaged his neck. Eventually Alpha grew bored but Spencer closed his eyes. He knew that now he would be passed around like a party favor, and that is exactly what happened. Alpha plopped him directly in the waiting arms of the Beta and the torment started all over again. After the Beta was through with him, he was passed into the foursome of Omegas. They were like puppies with a new toy, he was tugged and licked and kissed all over. Too many hands and mouths. Thankfully, it wasn't long before Alpha was laughing and telling them to back off. Spencer stood shivering and covered in saliva. "Very good Spencer" Alpha praised "this is the rewards cup, you may choose one" Spencer hurriedly picked his prize. 

"Water for all" Spencer read in relief. He'd finally be able to interact with his team! Alpha gave a single nod and an Omega hurried forward with a tray full of cups. The Omega passed it to Spencer, the styrofoam wobbling worriedly for a moment before Spencer regained his balance. 

"We will be back in thirty minutes to continue. You may remove their gags but not their binds, do so and be punished" Spencer nodded at the Alpha and watched as they all filed out of the room. 

Spencer turned and hurried to his bound team. He freed them all of their gags before turning to David first. He helped the older man slowly sip his water until it was gone. He went to Derek next and did the same, when he got to Aaron the man stopped him. "Take some for yourself first Spencer" 

Spencer nodded shaky before sipping some of his own water and then helping his Unit Chief. 

"Spencer" David caught his attention "This is going to get a lot worse" the man warned unhelpfully but not unkindly 

"I know Rossi. Trust me the victim interviews are seared into my brain forever" Spencer laughed self-deprecatingly. "I will not.." Spencer began firmly "allow anything to happen to any of you, this time is different. Tobias had taken just me, and if he had really gone for you Hotch I knew that you would be safe, you had the whole team with you. This time though you are all here, bound, helpless, with just me protecting you. I will not allow any harm to come to any of you" 

"You can't guarantee that kid" Derek shook his head "You said it, we're helpless right now. If they want to beat on us for fun they will" 

"No" Spencer refused to believe that "This game is all about getting the victims forced consent, and trust me Derek. Right now I will 'consent' to anything that will keep all of you safe." 

"Reid" Aaron began "in all our time working this case have you heard anyone describe the unsub as anything other than sadistic and mean?" Spencer shook his head "did you notice how tenderly he touched you, sure it was... passionate, but other victims described him as using nothing but brute force to make them do as he wanted. He called you by your name Spencer. This has never happened before" 

"It is an extreme escalation, taking random easy targets to suddenly taking four FBI agents?" Derek shook his head "This may very well be their end game Kid, you have to play this as safely as possible. If they get into their heads that they really want to hurt us you're going to have to let them" 

"We are not arguing about this" Spencer said shakily "You are my family. I will not let them hurt you, plain and simple. I will do ANYTHING to keep all of you safe." 

There was no chance to discuss things further, the door creaked open again as the pack returned. 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time!  
This does get graphic, forced oral sex, rape, and breaking bones. Also the beginnings of Stockholm Syndrome. Keep the tags in mind when proceeding :)   
Also....I'm deranged aren't I? OH WELL.

Three

"Hello Spencer" Alpha greeted as the pack entered the room again. "are you ready to continue?" 

"Yes" Spencer was proud of how firm he was able to make himself sound. 

"Very good, please pick your next task" Spencer grabbed a paper, his heart racing as he opened it. 

"Whipping of the back" Spencer whispered eyes closing in defeat. He had hoped he wouldn't have to go through anything like this, but at the same time knew it was naive to think like that. 

"It's up to you pet" Alpha took the paper "you can choose to go through with the task or accept a punishment, remember you get three chances with each punishment, you have room to refuse one or two tasks" 

"Will the first punishments physically harm one of my team?" 

"No, but it will involve them" Alpha paused "the first two punishment levels will not physically harm them at all" he offered, Spencer nodded in thanks. 

"Alright, I will take a punishment" Spencer hoped the Alpha hadn't lied to him, if it meant harming his team he would gladly get flogged. 

"Very well Spencer, your punishment for refusing this task is to pick on team member and suck them off to completion. Once I see their load in your pretty mouth your punishment will be accepted instead of a task" Alpha announced. 

"Do it Reid!" Derek shouted, Spencer tried to look back at him but Alpha grabbed his chin. 

"This is your decision alone. The task is twenty lashes. I would think this would be a little easier for you" 

"O-okay." Spencer shuddered "I pick Hotchner" Spencer closed his eyes. He had looked earlier subtly, he knew something like this would come up. He wanted to start with the least endowed of his team. Aaron was approximately six inches, where as David was around seven and a half, but Derek was huge Spencer guessed he came in close to nine and a quarter. Spencer had never given or received oral sex before so he had to make the most logical choice here. 

"Good choice pet!" Alpha grinned at Spencers discomfort "remember to keep his load in your mouth, I have to see it." Alpha gave him a deep kiss "on your knees pet" 

Spencer turned to his team, watching as the watched him get closer to Aaron. "I'm so sorry" Spencer whispered as he came to a stop before his Unit Chief. 

"That's alright Spencer, you do what you have to." Spencer teared up at the kind words. He was about to give his boss an unwanted blow job. He was about to _**rape**_ his boss...his friend, probably not after this, Spencer thought to himself.

Legs trembling fiercely, Spencer lowered himself to his knees at Aaron's feet. A warm hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. Alpha had come to kneel next to him, squeezing himself in behind Spencer. 

"It's alright pet, I will guide you. You've never done this before" It wasn't a question but Spencer shook his head anyways. "Settle your hands on his thighs" Spencer did as he was told. Spencer lowered his head to cover his eyes, pointedly not looking at Aaron's cock. He began to cry softly. 

"Lean in and gently begin licking. Kitten licks pet" Spencer leaned in keeping his eyes away from what he was doing. He flinched as he touched cold skin. Aaron was freezing, so bad that even his groin had lost body heat. He felt Aaron shiver under his hands, without further hesitation he took a mouthful of Aaron, as he tasted flesh for the first time, his mind reeled with different ideas of how to get his team warm. "Good pet" Alpha interrupted his thinking "now make sure to pay the most attention to the flesh just under the head, it is the most sensitive and it should not take long to get him hard" Spencer did as he was told flinching back when his work paid off. In his mouth Aaron was growing hard. "Suck him into your mouth Spencer" Alpha rumbled as he crowded up against Spencer. Alpha nudged his way closer, forcing Aaron to spread his legs wide to accommodate the both of them, Spencer tried to make himself smaller to give Aarons trembling thighs some relief. 

Spencer sucked at Aaron softly while breathing softly through his nose. Aaron still smelt like his shower gel, a soft musky scent that Spencer focused on instead of the cock in his mouth. Spencer lost himself in the soothing scent of his boss, he'd always thought Aaron smelt comforting. That was something his team didn't really know about him, his senses were slightly heightened, he had memorized the comforting scents of his team a long time ago. Spencer often got irritable when one of his team changed perfumes or washed with a different soap. Before Spencer even realised it he had taken all of Aaron into his mouth and had buried his nose into Aarons groin taking big soothing breaths every few seconds. 

"You're good at this pet, look at your boss losing himself under your touch" Spencer looked up at Aaron. His head was tipped back and his eyes were closed, but Spencer knew he was tense, could feel his muscles coiled in his thighs. Spencer noticed an Omega fumbling with the ropes that tied Aaron's hands behind his back. A moment later Alpha was guiding Aaron's hands into Spencer's hair. Spencer closed his eyes trying not to enjoy the moment, his most favorite intimacy was someone playing with his shaggy hair. 

Spencer choked around Aaron in panic when he felt one of Alpha's large fingers stroking along his entrance. It was wet...Spencer didn't want to think about what was going to come next. "Shush Spencer" Alpha noticed his distress. "Relax for me pet" Suddenly, that finger was sliding into him. Spencer whimpered around Aaron, startling when Aaron's fingers gripped his hair, he had completely stopped his ministrations. 

"Spencer" Aaron whispered "Please...please" Alpha crowded into Spencer even more, forcing him to take Aaron back into his throat. Now that he was focused it caused Spencer to gag before he regained his previous position head tilted slightly up. 

Alpha suddenly pushed three thick fingers into him and Spencer moaned harshly at the stretch. Aaron gripped his hair tighter as he came suddenly. "I came" Aaron muttered once he caught his breath and released Spencer. 

Spencer stayed like he was until Alpha pulled him back "Open" he commanded. Spencer showed him the semen sitting on his tongue "Swallow" Spencer quickly did so, not a fan of the overly salty taste. Spencer knew he imagined it, but he swore he could feel Aaron's warm load go all the way down to his stomach, like his first swallow of coffee for the day, heating him up as it went. "You did excellent pet" Alpha praised, fingers still buried shallowly inside of Spencer "You can have a reward of your choosing" 

"Something to keep everyone warm please" Spencer said immediately, his team was in very real danger of developing hypothermia. 

"Very well. Omega! Bring in the bedding supplies, as well as a space heater" an Omega went to do as he was told immediately. "Now pet, let me taste your boss on your tongue" Spencer was crushed up against Aaron as his mouth was ravaged by the Alpha. Spencer's arms were flung around Aaron's waist for balance as he was pressed into him. Aaron's spit slicked, now soft, cock rested sloppily in the hollow of Spencer's throat. 

"Please!" Aaron said suddenly in panic "you're going to tip the chair, it'll hit Spencer in the mouth!" the plea made the Alpha back off, but the man was too aroused. In a single forceful move, Spencer was scooped up and deposited into Aaron's lap. 

"Hook your calves under your bosses knees, I will take you here for the first time. I cannot wait" Alpha growled as he forced Spencer into position. "Omega! I need lube!" 

"No...no, no, no,nononononono" Spencer chanted under his breath. He grasped Aaron into a bear hug for support as his ass was pulled down and into position. 

"Spencer! Take another punishment!" Aaron's voice forced Spencer out of his stupor. 

"Sorry Unit Chief" Alpha mocked "this isn't a punishment, he just looked too good swallowing your cock. I'm going to ruin his pretty little hole right here on your lap. You'll get to listen to him cry as he's fucked for the first time." Alpha chuckled darkly and leaned in to kiss Spencer on the cheek. 

To the surprise of well...everyone, Aaron reared back and head butted the Alpha hard. 

"You son of a bitch!" Aaron yelled 

"I don't think you're quite getting it Hotchner" Alpha spoke slowly completely unaffected by the head butt. "Right now you all have a chance of getting out of here relatively unharmed. However, one more malicious move like that and I'll start hacking off Spencer's pretty little toes and fingers" Alpha growled. He grabbed Aaron's right hand and in one quick move snapped both his pinky and ring finger. Aaron howled at the unexpected pain. 

"No! Alpha please!" Spencer pleaded as the man reached for more fingers "Please! I'll do anything, he didn't mean it! I'll do anything!" 

"Oh Spencer" Alpha said gently, reaching up to cup Spencer's face "they don't deserve you" 

"Please" Spencer nuzzled his face into those violent hands, heart thundering in his chest. "I'll do anything" 

"Very well Spencer, I'll allow you to make it up to me. You will sit in my lap like a good girl and ride me to completion, then I will leave you with binding for Hotchner's fingers and we will resume the game tomorrow" 

"Thank you Alpha" Spencer whispered in relief. 

"Move Hotchner" Alpha commanded his pack. They untied Aaron and dumped him out of the chair, a few of them kicked him in the stomach. Spencer winced and looked away, Aaron really shouldn't of done that. 

"Get up and I'll gut ya!" The Beta growled in a thick New York accent. 

Alpha sat in Aaron's now empty chair, he spread out before allowing an Omega to poor lubricant all over his cock. It was larger than anything Spencer had ever seen, larger than even Derek. Spencer put it at about eleven inches....which made Spencer's stomach clench so hard he thought he might throw up. "Come Spencer" Alpha patted his thick thighs "come take my cock for reparations" Spencer walked over, legs shaking like a fawn the whole time. 

Spencer came to a stop in between Alpha's knees, trying not to think about his family about to watch him lose his virginity. "I'm not sure what to do Alpha" Spencer admitted in a whisper, he really wasn't...did he just sit on it? 

"Come Spencer" Alpha took his hands "I'll guide you" Alpha picked Spencer up into a strange embrace as he positioned his legs on either side of the large thighs. Using his sheer power to defy gravity, Alpha held Spencer up above his lap, the tip of his giant cock resting on Spencer's entrance. Alpha motioned an Omega over "Hold my cock in place" he commanded. The Omega did so without hesitation. 

The pain of being entered for the first time wasn't as bad as Spencer thought it would be. He imagined searing pain and ripping, but this was just burning, and all too soon a horrible feeling of being too full. Spencer gasped against the feeling as he was still slowly lowered. It felt like he was being sat on a mile long pole. Spencer swore once he was fully seated onto the Alpha that he could feel it in his throat. With no purchase against the chair, Spencer had to plant his feet on the floor. Choking when, as he looked down, actually saw the bulge of the Alpha against his stomach. 

"Take a moment to take it all in pet, you're very tense" Alpha teased, running his hands over the bulge of himself inside of Spencer. Spencer panted harshly as he settled against the Alpha. He leaned forward into the embrace and placed his head on the Alpha's shoulder. Spencer wasn't sure he could breathe. 

"There's so much" Spencer whined, too far gone to be embarrassed with how he sounded. Suddenly, it was all too much. He was losing his virginity to a big brute, he had always dreamed of this moment being gentle and romantic, not...this. Spencer began to tear up, he was frustrated that he couldn't seem to stop crying, but he also didn't care very much. Id the Alpha didn't like it he was sure he would be told. 

"Why the tears pet?" Alpha rumbled unhappily against Spencer's neck, squishing the genius in between walls of pure muscle as he wrapped his arms around the skinny Agent. 

"I guess I never put much stock in virginity....until now" Spencer lied. Was this what it had come to? That Spencer was so ugly and unlovable that they only way he would ever have intimate relations with anyone was through rape? Spencer guessed it could've been worse. He could be bleeding and screaming right now. 

"Ah, I understand pet. Losing your virginity is a big moment. It is too bad that we couldn't do this on a big luxurious bed" Alpha chuckled, he snapped his hips, apparently getting impatient with Spencer's weeping. Spencer gasped against his shoulder. Spencer closed his eyes as Alpha leaned in to kiss him. This time it was a gentle kiss, just a press of lips. Like this it was almost easy to picture the body around his as Derek, the object of Spencer's affections. Spencer wished that it was Derek taking him right now with all his heart. 

Stop Spencer, he had to force himself to leave the fantasy. Alpha was getting impatient, and to make 'reparations' for Aaron's behaviour Spencer was supposed to ride the Alpha until he came. Spencer just wanted to sleep, so with his breath held Spencer put his weight against the floor and pushed up. The outward drag felt even better than Spencer ever imagined it would. 

"Mmm" Alpha groaned softly, hands gripping Spencer's slender hips harshly. Spencer was sure he'd have hand print shaped bruises before this was all over. "Yesss Spencer, Ride me baby". 

Spencer felt like an absolute idiot, without any idea of what he was supposed to be doing, Spencer just kept going up and down awkwardly. Alpha got tired of his insincere movements, in a show of strength Alpha gripped Spencer tightly before starting to lift and drop him, far more fast and brutal than Spencer had gone previously. Soon all Spencer could hear was his own high pitched whining and the harsh slap of skin against skin. 

"So soft and warm inside" Alpha was grunting beginning to thrust as he pulled Spencer down going even harder. Spencer could do nothing but hang on for the ride. 

All together it took about twenty minutes for Spencer to officially have fully lost his virginity. With a rough slam, Alpha violently thrust up into Spencer. Spencer choked on the movement, fingernails making useless little crescents in the Alpha's back. With a howl Alpha came hard into Spencer, and he knew he wasn't imagining it this time, he definitely felt the Alphas hot come shoot up inside of him, it burned wherever it landed and Spencer whined loudly, mouth dropped open at the feeling.

"So good pet!" Spencer, too tired to care anymore, smiled softly at the praise, this time leaning into the open mouthed kiss the Alpha gave him. Spencer sighed into the Alpha, his hips twitched a bit as the Alpha settled back into the chair. The fullness had faded into a delightful throbbing, and despite the situation Spencer was finally getting hard. "Look at that pet! So beautiful" Spencer blushed at the words, looking down at his own flushed cock. Spencer then noticed that the Alpha, despite coming, hadn't lost any of his rigidness. "Why don't we take care of that for you pet?" Alpha sat up in the chair, jostling Spencer as he re-positioned them. 

Spencer gasped gently, the throbbing was so good. It felt like a massage for his insides. He could feel both his and the Alpha's heart beat. Spencer deliriously decided to enjoy this moment, the man hadn't been violent with him, and now he was going to take care of Spencer just like he needed. 

Alpha began a slow pace, Spencer cuddled into the man. Spencer hadn't slept in a while, and was sure that when he finally did he would feel horrified by his actions, but for now he felt too good to protest. Spencer whined again, this time it trailed off into a soft moan. Something inside felt so good. 

"Alpha?" 

"Yes pet?"

"Will you grip my hair please?" 

"Look at you pet, thinking of your own pleasure! This is going to be a lot more fun than I anticipated" Alpha complied and wound a hand into Spencer's hair. "Like this pet?" 

"Yes, thank you" Spencer leaned his head into the grip, back arching in pressing his chest against Alpha's chest. "You feel so good Alpha, so big" Spencer sighed "I never thought it could feel like this." Spencer leaned forward again resting his head against the Alpha's shoulder again. "I'm so tired" 

"Shush pet, enjoy yourself" 

"I am" Spencer admitted softly, he pressed an open mouthed kiss against the Alpha's neck before suckling softly. Spencer couldn't stop the tears that leaked down his cheeks, he hoped one day, that if he ever had sex with anyone again, that it would be just like this. Soft and deep, pressed against another body so snuggly. Spencer knew he was fucked up now, but he didn't care right now, he just wanted to remember this moment, the fullness, the comfort, forever. 

"You're falling so deliciously pet, I'm proud of you, I thought it would take longer. One dicking and you're trapped, and seem to have not a single care about it" Spencer shrugged softly, whining lowly when Alpha jacked his hips up suddenly. Pleasure was slowly building inside of Spencer. 

Spencer yelped as he was lifted without a warning. Alpha had apparently tired of the slow pace, he lowered Spencer onto the cold floor, smirking when Spencer began to tremble. Alpha had done all this without pulling out. Spencer moaned loudly at the first thrust. The angle had changed and now Alpha was directly hammering his prostate as he picked up the pace. 

Spencer wrapped himself like an octopus around the Alpha, handing on as he was fucked thoroughly. Spencer didn't mind the fast and hard, but he preferred the slow and deep. "Come pet, wrap your hand around yourself and come" Alpha commanded. Spencer did as he was told, dryly fucking into his own fist, whining and moaning loudly. Spencer's head lolled back and he caught the horrified look on Derek's face before swinging his eyes to look at David and then Aaron. David had tears drying on his cheeks, he was the closest and probably had heard everything Spencer said to the Alpha. Aaron looked on, not even blinking as Spencer was fucked. They looked each other directly in the eyes as Spencer came hard. Throwing his head back Spencer arched into the feeling of pure pleasure. 

Spencer blinked, his vision had whited out at the very end, now the Alpha was slowly pulling out of him, yanking another pitiful whine from Spencer. "For your virginity everyone gets a free meal. We will continue the game tomorrow" Alpha got up, cock still wet with Spencer as he walked out taking the pack with him and leaving Spencer used like a rag on the floor. 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets pretty heavy, warnings for suicidal thoughts and planning to actually commit suicide.

Four

Spencer lay spent and used on the floor, he noticed distantly that an Omega had brought in food trays, but other than that Spencer was completely out of it. He had just lost his virginity on the cold metal floor of his prison....and he had enjoyed most of it. Still slowly releasing tears, Spencer tried not to think about the end, about how as soon as the Alpha had finished and grew bored he had discarded Spencer like a sock. Spencer had almost convinced himself it had meant something, but now that he was coming down from the weird high he had been on Spencer was horrified. He had just enjoyed his own rape, asked his rapist to grip his hair. Spencer had given himself away without even a fight, it wasn't even a task! The Alpha had just used him because he had felt like it. 

Distantly, Spencer heard his teammates voices calling to him. He noticed Aaron slowly peeling himself off the floor, he knew intrinsically that those last few moments had changed everything. He remembered the look on Derek's face, watching him enjoying rape. Spencer knew now that his team realised how truly messed up Spencer was. He was so desperate for affection that he had gladly taken it from someone threatening his teams lives, from someone who had already killed seven people and had raped and tortured many more. Crying even harder now, Spencer couldn't imagine what it would be like to leave here and lose everyone he has ever loved all in one go. He didn't ever think he could look his mother in the eyes again, not that he did much of that to begin with. But losing Derek? Someone he loved with all of his being? Aaron? David? He had grew affectionate with all three men, desperately wishing they would ever notice his feelings for any of them. Losing JJ? His godson? Beautiful Penelope Garcia who loved and trusted so raw and openly? Losing Emily? The only job he ever had where he truly felt like he belonged? Spencer closed his eyes and right there on the cold metal floor, still crying and leaking the Alphas cooling come? He made a vow that as soon as he had the team safely out that he would take his life right then and there. No hesitation, no regrets, what would he have to live for once he lost everyone? He would remember their rejections for the rest of his life, his memory would never allow him a moment of peace again. He'd probably mentally snap, end up in some low rate metal facility and lose funding for his mother's stay at Bennington. No, if he killed himself his beautiful mother would have a place to stay for the rest of her life, he had made sure of that in his will. Henry would get a generous college fund donation. The team would have his personal belongings, if they wanted them, and Spencer...well Spencer would never have to worry about anything ever again. So yes, that's exactly what he was going to do. 

"Pencer! Spencer!" Spencer snapped out of his suicide fantasy and looked to his right. Aaron was kneeling next to him now, Derek was helping David over to the mattress they had dragged in when Spencer asked for something to keep everyone warm. "Spencer, please we have to get you warm, you're turning blue" 

"That's okay" Spencer whispered, maybe he'd die of hypothermia, much less messy than anything he was planning. 

"Derek! I need help!" Aaron called. Spencer closed his eyes, he just wanted to sleep and never have to worry about waking up again. Suddenly, Spencer was moving, warm hands were picking him up and carrying him to the bed. He was deposited in front of the space heater and he began to shiver as his body slowly warmed up. Aaron sat at his head and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Good Spencer, that's it, come back to us. They left soup and bread and water, but you have to sit up to eat. I know you're tired but you have to eat Spencer" Aaron shoved himself up underneath Spencer, propping the smaller man on his chest while Derek brought over the soup "Come on Spencer please eat, it'll help raise your internal body temperature as well" Spencer allowed Derek to start feeding him small spoonfuls of soup until he heard the plastic spoon scraping the bottom of the container. "Do you want your bread now?" Aaron asked softly, as Spencer became more aware of his surroundings he noticed that David had now moved over to them and was tucking Spencer's toes under his thighs. There were two big sheets to keep warm with and David had brought those too and started wrapping everyone up. Aaron and Spencer shared one while Derek and David shared the other. They were huge sheets, had to California King size Spencer thought. 

"Spencer? Did you hear me? Do you want your bread now or later?" Aaron grabbed his attention again. 

"No not right now" Spencer whispered, he leaned into Aaron, trying to find warmth any way he could. Now that he was warming up and had food he was growing incredibly tired. "I'm sorry" he muttered 

"Don't be kiddo" David patted his ankle under the sheets "You've done nothing more than what you've had to. Now are we ready to share the heater?" 

They all tried to get into a position where they could feel the heater, be under the blankets, and share any body heat circulating around. Spencer ended up squashed in between Aaron and Derek, both men were shivering violently. David lay half on top of Derek so they could all be in the path of the space heater. Spencer tried to close his eyes, he was so tired, but all he could think about was that he was still leaking the Alpha's come. 

"What's wrong Spencer?" Aaron asked him as he squirmed against his unit chief again. 

"I'm trying not to get come one you" Spencer whispered lowly, hoping the others wouldn't hear him. 

"It's alright Spencer, forget about it if you can, just be comfortable. Try to get some sleep please, you were delirious there for a while." Spencer nodded and snuggled further into Aaron's hold on him. He would enjoy this intimacy while it lasted. Spencer tried not to touch Derek, knowing that the man was already grossed out with him. Aaron sighed against his neck and then there was a hand in his hair, gently tugging and trying to get the tangles out. Spencer practically melted, and all too soon he was drifting off to the feeling, slowly falling into the arms of Morpheus. 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW For more talks of rape...this story's kinda all about that so just...proceed with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a long unexpected hiatus. This story has been difficult for me to continue, I lost all passion for it. I'm feeling a little more creative lately so I'm going to attempt to update. Sorry if it's a garbage fire :)

Aaron cradled Spencer closer to him as the abused man slowly drifted to sleep. They were all huddled in front of the meager space heater, shivering as they started to warm up. Aaron tugged his fingers through Spencer's hair and tried not to cry, he'd seen what just happened, they all had. It was all Aaron's fault, he head butted the 'Alpha' resulting in the vicious rape. It wasn't vicious because of pain...no it was vicious because Spencer is so young and awkward, he has never in his life been touched like that and he'd fallen victim to the persuasion and suggestion of 'love'. They'd all made eye contact with Spencer as it happened, they had all seen the look on his face, tears flowing down to his chin, cheeks flamed red, panting. But the look in his eyes was what really told the story, a look of shock, confusion, and most importantly...contentment. It was horrifying. 

"Is he finally asleep?" David asked softly, pressed completely against Derek. 

"Yes" Aaron whispered, still stroking his fingers through Spencer's hair. 

"Aaron...I don't know if Spencer is going to make it through this" David clenched his fingers around the sheet, a rare show of vulnerability from the older man. 

"I don't know if he's going to either Dave" Aaron murmured. "We all just saw what happened" Aaron's broken fingers were crudely tapped, throbbing angrily as he gripped Spencer against himself. 

"I couldn't believe the look in his eyes" Derek slung an arm over his eyes, voice breaking as the man began to cry. "This is going to get so much worse, but they've already chosen him...the Alpha is centered fully on Spencer, they seem to know us" 

"I think...I really think that what happened in California was solely to get our attention, I think this pack wanted us, specifically us, to investigate them" David looked over at Aaron. "They know too much, for them to just so happen to leave the day after we arrive, then for them to go to Virginia and learn about where every single one us lived? To know that the team was down two members. I think that they've been targeting us all along" 

"They knew that I was spending the night at one of my rentals to get some work done. It took three of them to take me down and then I was given something and woke up here" Derek wiped at his face. 

"I was in my driveway, I don't think that's a coincidence either, my security system it top of the line I don't think any of these guys would have been able to get passed it without a real knowledge about the system. They managed to get me before I got in my house" David responded. 

"I was waiting for a delivery. A gift for Jack, he was staying with Jessica because we were expected to get back so late. I had cleared the delivery with my building and was waiting for it. I got a text message saying it was delivered and when I opened the door the one with tattoos was there, he had a mask on but I could see the top of the tattoo coming out of the top of his shirt. He hit me across the temple with the butt of that knife of his" Aaron told. 

"When were you expected to pick Jack up?" 

"The next morning, but I have no idea what time it is. Jessica and I have made plans though, if something were to ever happen like this. If I'm missing for more than five hours without any contact she's supposed to go straight to Penelope and keep Jack in my office until I'm back or confirmed dead" Aaron told them quietly. 

"So the BAU will know in hours that we're missing. But it'll only be Penelope and Emily, Richards' team is out on assignment and Hugh's team as been called to Aruba to help with a case there" They all sighed, they would just have to hold out, hoping that they'd be found before Spencer was too damaged. 

Eventually warm, the members of the BAU all drifted off into hesitant sleep, dreading what was to come next. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please drop a comment and kudos if you're enjoying.


End file.
